Tarot Deck of Cleo
The Tarot Deck of Cleo is a deck of magic card created by Cleo Fakpsy. She was an extremely powerful mage who left behind her deck and the Scribe technique as her legacy. It is currently in the possession of Kanna Urasue. ﻿ 'K﻿nown abilites:' 'Elemental Magic' Elemental magic is one of the Deck of Cleo's most versatile qualites. It involves using a Trine formation for basic execution. This usually involves the Empress or Emperor to assisn defense or attakc, one of the elemental Major Arcana, and a Minor Arcana. Once used, the Minor Arcana's enrgy is "unscribed" and powers the spell, requiring a full 24-hours to "re-scribe" on it's original card. This makes for one major disadvantage. Since, in this formation the minor arcana provide the power for the spell. With only four Aces this means withing a 24-hour period Kanna can only cast at most 4 S-Class spells. 'The Chariot' The Emperor ' *'Cyclone Fury (S-Class): This is a wind based attack that summons a flurry of cyclones to destroy the enemy. *'Typhoon' (A-Class): This is a powerul funnel of wind energy *'Wind Blade' (D-B Class): This is a gust of compressed wind in the shape of a blade. It can cut as well as a sword. Empress *'Anemoi '(S Class): This spell inhances the users speed and relfexes and surrounds the user in wind allowing flight. This lasts approximately 5 minutes. *'Blessing of Hermes' (A Class): This spell greatly enhances the user's speed for approximately two minutes. *'Wind Resistance' (B-D Class): This spell provides resistance to wind elemental magic. 'Temperance ' The Emperor ' *'Leviathin (S-Class): Mystic water from the Seven Seas is compressed into an orb. Upon impact it traps the opppoent in a sphere of water and Leviathin the water spirit shreds the oppoent to pieces. *'Deep Submerge '(A-Class): A huge torrent of water with great force. It bends to the user's will. *'Deluge' (B-D Class): This is a high-pressure stream of water. Empress *'Tsunami Wall '(S Class): This spell can surround allies in a wall of mystic water that can ward against magic. It is vulnerable to physical attacks. (Lasts as long as the user can hold it) *'Siren's Kiss' (A Class): This spell can restore half of an allie's magical power. *'Water Resistance ' (B-D Class): This spell provides resistance to water elemental magic. 'The Tower' The Emperor ' *'Hell Fire (S-Class): Flames said to come the heart of evil. *'Lightning Storm '(A-Class): This spell channels flame in the form of lightning to strike down enemies. *'Fire Ball' (B-D Class): This is a ball of fire , Empress *'Pheonix Flame'(S Class): This spell increases attack and allows the user to combine fire magic into their attacks. *'Vulcan's Might'(A Class): This spell doubles the attack power of the one it is cast upon for a short while (one minute). *'Fire Resistance' (B-D Class): This spell provides resistance to fire and lightning elemental magic. 'The World' The Emperor ' *'Titan's Rage '(S-Class): A collection of magical energy takes the form of a fist, said to be from Atlas himself. The damage cause by this fist can level a mountain. *'World Shaking(A-Class): The nergy from an earthquake is converted into a yellow ball of energy and aimed at an oppoenet. *'Rock Blast' (B-D Class): Sharp rocks are shot at an opponent. Empress *'Diamondback' (S Class): This spell allows an ally to have skin like that of living diamond. (Lasts 5minutes) *'Iron Rock Wall' (A Class): This spell can create a sheild from rock itself and reinforce it with magic to withstand. *'Earth Resistance '(B-D Class): This spell provides resistance to earth elemental magic. 'The Sun' The Emperor ' *'Helios Flare (S-Class): A massive amount of energy surrounds the target and explodes. *'Rainbow Flash'(A-Class): A stream of bursting lights and colors comes from the sky; those who look upon it are caused blidning pain. It blinds the opponent(s) and causes great disorientation. It has no other effects. *'Shining Gun'(B-D Class): a beam of light is shot at the opponent. Empress *'Apollo's Gift'(S Class): This spell can remove negative status effects and double the magical potency of an ally for a short while. *'The Aegis: Protect'(A Class): This spell can create a sheild of invisible light to protect an ally. If the sheild is struck it directs and explosion of light energy back at the attacker. *'Light Resistance' (B-D Class): This spell provides resistance to lightelemental magic. 'The Moon' The Emperor ''' * '''Loki's Game(S-Class): While surrounded in shadow. The spirit of Loki's rage attacks the very soul of an enemy. *'Shadow Gnome' (A-Class): A living shadow surrounds the enemy.This spell is the prerequisite for Loki's Game. *'Dead Scream'(B-D Class): A dark purple ball of energy is shot at the opponent. The Empress *'Null Void'(S Class): This spell creats a blanket of void that can be moved to form various shapes. All that touches it is moved to a pocket dimension. *'Nightcrawler'(A Class): This spell can create two discs that serve as an entrance and exit to a pocket dimension. *'Dark Resistance' (B-D Class): This spell provides resistance to dark elemental magic. 'Supplemental Magic' Star: The Star card can be utilized by Kanna for an array of effects. Depending on the formation used, it can allow for real world phenomena to change. *'Combine: '''The Star Card can allow for elements to be merged. Such as Earth and Fire becoming lava. The mage who uses a Combined Elemental spell has to use some of their own magic to fuel the spell, thus most mages who have used the deck seldom use this spell. *'Teleport:' This spell can transport the user to any place they envision in their mind.'Incantation:"Rip through the skies, and merge space.... Teleport!" *'''Trance: This allows the user to see a specific event in the past or future. This card combines the Wheel of Fortune, The Star, and the High Priestess. It is a very powerful diviniation spell.The Fate Sisters will only answer one question per 7 day period.Incantation: Great watchers of time. Sisters who know fate. I beckon thee. Divine mine eyes,that may see...." Category:Kanna Urasue Category:Powers